Sunrise, Sunset
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Auburn Patterson has a deep dark secret, but can he hide it for much longer? To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please!


Sunrise, Sunset

Author's Notes: This is a story I got an idea for two years ago & have been working on endlessly. I do hope you enjoy it!

The following characters are entirely original & completely belong to me:  
Uncle Albert Patterson  
Michael Jacksonville  
Jaclyn

Please ask me first for permission before using these characters in your stories (or roleplays). Thank you.

Auburn Patterson, Evelyn Rosedale, Don The Pianist, Arnie The Drummer, Morey The Trumpet-Player, Tom The Trombonist, Rosie The Ribbiter, Ned The Newt, & Miss Kitty Lorne (& her sisters) belong to Disney also, but their names & personalities are © me.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mouse Upstairs

Auburn Patterson wiped the sweat off his brow, as the last of a little boy's Super Salsa Verde was finally disposed of. It was a busy morning at the Rat Trap Family Restaurant. Kids were talking, coloring on their placemats, watching the entertainment, & eating. The grownups...well, they were doing pretty much the same things as their offspring were. Don The Pianist & the Rat Trap Band were playing a jazzy rendition of Prince's song "Let's Go Crazy".

Auburn sighed in content, & smiled at his surroundings. To him, the Rat Trap Family Restaurant was almost like home...For many long years, he had lived & worked here, after his brief career as a stand-up comedian came to an end. The details were a little fuzzy, but Auburn vividly remembered when he signed up for a job as a bartender. And he also remembered that his life was never the same again, especially after the pub turned into a family restaurant due to an extremely violent brawl in 1897. He even had to bring his relatives over just so they could enjoy the nice flats upstairs!

Yes, life at the Rat Trap was indeed wonderful...

Just then, Auburn's blissful reverie was interrupted by the merry tinkling of a bell. The former bartender sighed again, this time in exasperation.

_Oh, well, Evelyn can take care of the place while I'm gone._

Auburn took his little bag, & quietly crept out from behind the counter. Then he tiptoed up the stairs, & walked down the hallway of little flats upstairs. Auburn stopped at a room, & slowly opened the door.

Inside, on a small bed, sat an old mouse. He had light tan fur, a long magenta nose, long whiskers, a little bucktooth, & kindly eyes. His body was limp, his long tail draped loosely off the edge of the bed, & his long, gnarled hands cupped together on top of his weak legs. He wore a little black bowler hat, with a long hospital gown. And clutched in his hand was a small cane.

The old mouse smiled as soon as he saw his guest. He greeted happily, "Oh, Aubie, my boy!" Auburn smiled, & went over to the old mouse. He spread out his arms for an embrace, as he said happily, "Uncle Albert!"

The elderly mouse spread out his limp arms to embrace Auburn. Nephew & uncle then shared a great big hug. Uncle Albert tousled his beloved one's hair playfully, as he said lightheartedly, "It's wonderful to be seeing you again!" Auburn smiled at his elderly uncle in reply.

Uncle Albert slowly stretched his weak body, as he said in disappointment, "Aubie, my lad, you haven't visited your uncle at all last week!"

Looking embarrassed, Auburn rubbed the back of his neck, as he said shamefully, "Sorry, Uncle Al. Things've just been so busy downstairs..."

Uncle Albert smiled in forgiveness at his young nephew. "But it's all right, my boy. I understand. After all, you need the money to give to your ol' mum." Auburn smiled again, then nodded in agreement. Uncle Albert reclined on his bed, as he mused, "I must admit, your mum has become quite the witchy old spinster lately."

"I suppose you're right!" Upon hearing his nephew say this, Uncle Albert laughed heartily, & said in between chuckles, "I know what you mean! Last evening, she was up all night, watching soaps on the telly!"

Auburn mused jokingly, "Perhaps she thinks that romance can be taught from television." Uncle Albert laughed once more, & said, "Well, someday or another, your mum's gonna have to learn that true love comes to a rodent naturally!

"Let me tell you, nephew, back when yer mum & I were kids, we didn't have this marvelous new technology! Instead, we read about love from books. Classics like _Romeo & Juliet_, _Wuthering Heights_, & _Sense & Sensibility_. Those stories had unhappy endings, star-crossed lovers, & other things that the telly today is turning into happy endings that could only happen in your imagination!

"But those stories weren't good enough for yer mum. She thought she found the perfect husband, but as soon as you were born, he up & abandoned you & your mum! Guess Charlotte had to find out the hard way about the rules of the game of love!"

Just then, a little watch on Auburn's wrist beeped. Auburn smiled at Uncle Albert as he said, "Bathtime!"

* * *

Uncle Albert leaned back, & sighed in content, as his bare feet protruded from the steaming water at the other end of the porcelain teacup that served as a bathtub. Auburn got a soapy sponge, & began to rub it gently across Uncle Albert's body. As he did, he whispered gently, "Doesn't this feel good?" Uncle Albert nodded "yes", & smiled.

Just then, Auburn's ears perked up to the sound of the doorknob twisting. Someone was coming!

Auburn looked up from washing his uncle...& saw Evelyn Rosedale, the lovely waitress, step into the room. As she came in, she said, "Auburn, luv, there's some garbage downstairs that y'need to throw out..." Just then, she froze. Evelyn's violet eyes gazed at Auburn & an old mouse in a bathtub. Stepping closer to the two mice, Evelyn asked warily, "Auburn...who is that mouse?"

The former bartender turned to Evelyn, glaring at her as he snarled, "It's best you don't find out, Evelyn! Now get out of here! And forget that you ever saw anyone or anything in this room!"

"But Aubie, I'm your best friend," Evelyn argued. "I don't understand why you—"

"_GET OUT, NOW!_ And don't follow me up here again! No one is to come in this room except for me!" A shaken Evelyn nodded, then quickly made her way out of the room, gently shutting the door closed.


End file.
